Unexpected
by PurifiedWater
Summary: a short little one-shot involving Amu, Ikuto, the same bed, and a stormy night. Don't worry, no one's too sickeningly sweet! haha


A/n- Wow, I haven't tried to write for a while… Hopefully everyone enjoys and Amu and Ikuto aren't too OOC. I got this idea after reading the part in the manga where Ikuto is staying at Amu's house for a while. This is just pretending that he stayed another night or so, and that there was a storm… Which makes this semi-AU, seeing as how Ikuto stayed for about 3 days, and there was no storm... and I don't know if Amu minds storms or not.. But bear with me! First SC fic! It was written in oh.... 10 minutes, 15 minutes? somewhere around there...

I welcome constructive crticism with open arms and awards! Rated K+ for safety because Ikuto's reason for what he does 'unexpectedly' at the end can be interpreted as innocently shocked at what happened, or thoughts quickly running _elsewhere_ for a second.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not cool enough to come up with Shugo Chara, you know that.

_**

* * *

**__**Unexpected**_

* * *

CLAP!

There came a small whimper from a small girl on a small bed.

BANG!

**BOOOOOOM-BO-BA-BANG!!**

The house shook and aforementioned girl began trembling and let out a shriek, thunder and lightening dancing with the rain and wind in the night.

Ikuto lazily opened an annoyed sapphire eye to be greeted by Amu's shivering form, though she was facing away from him.

"What are you doing, kid?" He questioned groggily in that smooth voice of his, irritation well-hidden. He'd not been well for at least 3 days and here she was kicking up a fuss as if TRYING to kill him by means of sleep deprivation…

Amu wasn't embarrassed by the fact Ikuto now knew of her hate for storms. Not at aaaaaaall! She wasn't mortified in the least! …though her cherry red face begged to differ.

"N-None of your---kyah!" Another loud dance of electricity in the sky revealed her cowardice, and Ikuto realized what was going on. He couldn't help but chuckle--she was too cute!(though he'd never on his life admit that he thought that to anyone)--and the pink-haired girl's heart filled with dread; this was going wrong in every way! He was going to tease her sooo bad!

Amu pulled her head under the covers and Ikuto's small bout of laughter died out, though not in guilt, but rather understanding, understanding that she really was pretty freaked.

As sporadic sounds of desperate fright came from the bundle of covers, the cat-like boy considered his options carefully. If he had a tail, at that moment it would've been flicking as his eyes burned into Amu's form.

Too frightened to even notice Ikuto wasn't teasing her, Amu was taken completely off guard when she felt an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"H-Hey, wait a minute, what're you--!" She was even redder than before, heart racing at astronomical proportions at his sudden closeness. Surely she would die if this kept up! For some reason, being around Ikuto always did that to her. She didn't know why she always got hot and nervous and shy when he was too close, it never happened with any OTHER boy, (besides Tadase, but even being with him the feeling wasn't so intense.)

"I'm not going to do anything _perverted_, you _**perverted**_ kid." He scoffed in reassurance.

"T-Then why--?" She began protesting, but he shushed her.

"So you're saying you don't want anyone with you right now?"

The young girl was silent in defeat.

"I've been a little thirsty…" Ikuto continued casually and began rolling away from her, not letting her win so easily. Amu's heart dropped—he _was_ teasing her, trying to get her to say something embarrassing, so he could hold it against her somehow, try and say that she was in love with him or something. But she really didn't want to be left alone right now... When Ikuto's silent feet had reached the bedroom door he heard a little squeak of a voice say, "W-Well…"

He turned to face her, patiently awaiting the outcome he'd already predicted.

"I-I… O-Of course I want to be held right now… I-I-'d re-rather i-it not be a e-pervert like you but-…" The voice the teen had grown to love so much died out, and he sighed, though smirking a little. He HADN'T expected her to be so honest—he'd been thinking she'd say something along the lines of, "If you go out my parents WILL catch you," or some other lame excuse.

Ikuto climbed back into the bed, playfully asking, "Oooooh? So you can actually say something cute like 'I want to be held'?" as he took some of the blanket from her to cover himself up, resting his head on his arm as an extra pillow.

She didn't answer, but was quivering as the storm raged on violently. Ikuto's eyes softened in an indescribable way and he held her close. She fought back a little to maintain her dignity, but not much.

"H-How do you expect me to sleep like this?" She stuttered, and even with the power out the young man could see her cheeks glowing. A flicker of amusement coursed through him. He really wished she was older, that she'd grow up soon.

"Who knows." Was his two word response and he pretended to sleep, his arm unexpectedly bracing her gently and protectively.

As much as she hated to admit it, Amu felt unexpectedly safe, comfortable and warm. Her heart had slowed a little, though he still made her nervous, and she unconsciously turned over snuggled into the still-awake-but-'sleeping' boy's chest and sighed, "Oh well…" she murmured.

Ikuto unexpectedly blushed for a fleeting moment, eyes opening just enough to see his love interest through his lashes before they closed again, tan cheeks returning to their usual color.

Unexpectedly, Amu was soon sleeping peacefully.

**-**_F_**i**_n_.

* * *

Author's rambles.

Wahhh that was really bad! I'm sorry! I've not tried to write anything fluffy in-character for a while, and I simply don't know how to express this idea properly, so… I have another fic kinda in mind that'd be easier to write, but I don't know if anyone would want to read it… It's another Amuto one...

REVIEWS please ^_^


End file.
